Another Konoha High Story
by emofairy
Summary: yes people another konoha high story...just bear with me please? Comment on anything i can make better or do to continue the story ideas *nudge nudge wink wink* shino/oc.....other pairings later...
1. Chapter 1

Another Konoha High Story

Author's notes: yes people yet another one, hopefully this one won't be like others. I do not own Naruto ~ the show or the characters~ but the plot and Ami Kotestu I do own.

My friends and I burst through the front door of my house laughing so hard we couldn't breathe. Who knew that Iruka-sensei would chase us all the way from school? But maybe I should explain some things first….

My name is Ami Kotestu, my friends are Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, Naruto Uzumaki, Shino Aburame, Rock Lee, Chouji Akamichi, and Tenten. We all go to Konoha High, we're all sophomores except for Tenten who is a junior. Now that that's over we will get back to what's happening.

Dropping our stuff as we walked into the kitchen, Naruto and I demonstrated on how 'cupcake' sounds when you have one shoved in your mouth. Hurts to swallow but cupcakes are awesome!

We're just sitting around when I notice Naruto staring out the window.

"Naruto…" Tenten started.

"What's he looking at?" Lee asked Shikamaru.

"I don't know." He said.

I looked in the direction that Naruto was looking in and saw them. Them being Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke, and Neji.

'But what are they doing around here?'

"I can't stand them." I said glaring.

"Ummmm, Ami I think they're mocking you." Kiba said looking warily at me.

"I'll be back." I calmly walked upstairs and suddenly ran downstairs and out the door a minute later holding a baseball bat over my head.

"DIE PREPPY EMO POSERS FROM HELL!" I chased them down the street before stopping and laughing back to my house.

I walked back into the kitchen to see Lee, Naruto, Shino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Tenten, and Chouji on the fllor laughing wit tears rolling down their cheeks.

"So what do you all want to do now?"......

A/N: Cliffie!! Will write more later....just enjoy this for now. I know it's short.....just getting a better grip of my story.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Don't own anything except Ami.....

Last time on 'Another Konoha High Story'

"So what do you all want to do now?".....

"Let's get pizza!" Naruto yelled, throwing his arms in the air in excitement.

"Okay, I guess that's a good idea, it is almost 7. We can watch movies while we eat since it's saturday tomorrow." Tenten said.

"Alright, so what are you guys waiting for?"

I shoved them outside and slammed the door before they could say anything. I was sure they left until there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Ummm, we need money Ami." Lee said.

"Oh okay here." I handed him a crumpled wad of twenties.

"Thanks Ami, we'll be back in an hour!" he waved as they left.

~~~~~~2 hours later~~~~~~

"Where the hell are they?!?!"

I was mad and a bit anxious.

'They would've called if they were gonna be later...'

I perked my ears as I heard the door open.

"Ami we're ba..."

I immediately glomped the so far unnamed person and cut him off mid sentence.

"Ami... can't... breathe...."

"Oh, sorry Shino."

~~~Switch to Shino's P.O.V.~~~~

'I think I can feel my face growing red, but why?'

_'You like her you idiot!'_

'What the hell? I'll just think about this later'

"Ami.... can't.... breathe..." I struggled to say.

"Oh, sorry Shino."

"It's ok, I think the other are eating the pizza already."

"What!" I smiled when she said that, but immediately blushed when she grabbed my wrist.

We got to the kitchen and the others were staring at us.

"Ummm, is there something going on between you two?" Kiba asked.

"No." That was Ami's answer.

When she said that she immediately let go of my wrist like it burned her. I felt dejected when she did that but I knew she was embarrassed.

~~~~~~Back to Ami's P.O.V.~~~~~

When I saw the look of dejection on Shino's face I immediately regretted it.

'Good going Ami, you probably messed up the only chance you havr with him!"

We ate in silence for awhile but everything pretty much got back to normal. The rest of us, mius Shino, ran into the living room and immediately starting arguing over the movies we should watch. We finally settled on 'Epic Movie' and laughed as the movie progressed. At the middle of the movie I looked around the room to see that Naruto and Chouji had fallen asleep, noticing that the others seemed to dozing off.

"I suppose I should turn the movie off." I mumbled to myself.

"I'll get it."

I looked up at Shino as he turn off the movie.

"Thanks Shino, wanna draw on everyone's faces?" I asked him.

"As funny as that would be I'd have to decline."

"Okay," I yawned, close to falling asleep.

I could feel Shino sitting next to me, pulling me into his chest.

"Mhmm, I love you Shino," not even realising what I said as I drifted off to sleep.

Nor did I see him smile and whisper in my hear,

"I love you too Ami."

~~~~~~Shino's P.O.V.~~~~~

I almost stopped breathing when I heard what she said. I smiled when I realized that she loved me. I held her closer and whispered in her ear,

"I love you too Ami."

I looked around to see if the others had heard any of this and when I was satisfied that they hadn't I fell asleep holding her to me.

A/N: Well Ami near unconsciencly confessed her feelings for Shino to Shino and she has no idea that she said it or that Shino loves her back...

Tell me what you thought ( a.k.a, comment!! please!!!) sayonara!!


End file.
